The Aztecan Civilization
by Jellosity
Summary: A brief look at the life of the Aztec civilization in my game of Civilization 5.
1. The Beginning of All

AN: It's my first fan fiction ever so please review accordingly.

The nomadic Aztecs have finally decided to settle in a place permanently after discovering the secrets of farming. They think it's a better decision to stop wandering the lands for less food and stay in one place for more food.

"Go south my warriors." said Montezuma, the strong leader of the newly found Aztec Empire.

"We need to explore the land around this here city"

"Yes sir!" replied the squad leader of the 1st Jaguar Division.

They then walked out of the beautiful white palace gleaming because of the sunlight. The squad was supposed to head south and make a fool loop back to the city. They were not heading out for a long period of time because at the city's barracks a group of people were being to trained to map the area all around the city and even then some. These were called Scouts, who were going to form the 1st Scout Division.

While moving through the jungle and forest which encompassed their city, the warriors found destroyed buildings being taking back by nature. The warriors stopped in their places. A soldier spoke.

"Errr, Nelson, what should we do?" said the confused soldier to their leader.

"Let's explore this place, but be alarmed as what destroyed this place might also destroy our city." replied the worried leader.

And so they explored the ruined place, finding a rotting treasure chest full to the brim with jewels and coins. The leader selects two soldiers to escort the chest back to the city, they weren't far anyway, which is a good thing. At the palace's science wing the scientists just saw enlightenment, a building dubbed the Granary will be able to store vast amounts of food. They tell the builders and then the builders got to work on the building immediately.

"Who are they!" yelled a shocked worker who were building a farm on the outskirts of the city. The workers were looking at a group of people with axes walking around the empty land close to the city. The people were wearing clothes with a distinct bluish green color. One of the workers rushed towards to palace to inform the militia of the incoming threat.

"I see," said the great leader Montezuma.

"Send double the forces we have to them, do not engage in conflict yet."

"Alright sir." replied the chief military advisor of Montezuma.

This meeting will decide the fate of the Aztec Empire.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, just wanted to get used to this thing, next chapter coming tomarrow and it will hopefully get longer. Also, can anyone tell me what genre you think this is?


	2. Love

AN: I renamed Nelson to Yaotl since it is an Aztecan name which means warrior and he is a warrior. Thanks for telling me Nelson isn't a very good name of someone of Aztec descent.

"Yaotl, what are we doing?" asked Tupac.

"We're heading back to the city, we already completed are loop south." replied Yaotl.

"Oh right." said Tupac.

"Well do you think the treasure chest has arrived?"

"Well we must hope it did, they will probably arrive a few days before we do as they are only two people, I shouldn't of picked the unexperienced ones." he stated to Tupac.

The two divisions of warriors, or Jaguars, arrived where the chief of the military sent them, to meet a group of warriors. They hoped that the other warriors would want peace as they did not want conflict so early in the life of their great empire.

"We come in peace!" exclaimed the leader of the 2nd Jaguar Division.

"We do too." replied the what seemed to be the leader of the other group.

"We were just exploring the land to see what was in it for the newly formed Chinese Empire."

"Woah!" a Jaguar from the 2nd Division quietly said.

"I can't believe we already met a new race of people and a new empire!" he muttered to a friend of his.

The leader of the 2nd Division of Jaguars told the 3rd to send a messenger to Montezuma, they thought that they should tell the leader of first contact with another race immediately.

Later that day Montezuma asked the ruler of the other race, Wu Zetian, if they could establish an embassy in the capital city of the Chinese Empire by letter. A few days later after the proposal, which was accepted, the ruler asked if they could do the same. Of course, to prevent hostilities, Montezuma said yes.

4 days later scientists at the palace's science wing discovered a thing dubbed "Metals". With the use of a tool named a Pickaxe the metal could be extracted from the rock. A new set of workers was created and sent to create an area above the metals to get the metal out of the ground. This area was called a Mine. The easily bendable, yellow metal was called gold. The same gold that is used as a currency for both the empires of the Aztecs and the Chinese used as a currency. They came up with the name when two warriors part of the 1st Jaguar Division came back with a treasure chest full of jewels and yellow coins. These discoveries made the Aztecs a provider of gold and it also boasted the best economy.

"Hey Yaotl I see the city!" yelled Tupac.

"I will finally be able to go back home to my family!"

The warriors saw the city after getting out of the lush, green jungle which of course was easy since the Jaguars were born with it since their ancestors, who were nomadic, had to go through the jungle almost every day because for some reason jungle covered most of the land they had ever seen. With them, yellow plants that they called Bananas and a few green ones that looked like the yellow ones which they called plantains. They encountered the plants while travelling through a section of a jungle. Of course, one of the warriors was bet to taste both of the plants, cooked and uncooked. He reported that the yellow one uncooked was very very good, but cooked wasn't as good. The green one apparently wasn't good uncooked but it was delicious cooked. They set out with the goal to make these classic treats in the empire.

"Mom!" screamed Tupac, hugging his mother after so long without seeing her.

"Tupac I'm glad you're here!" his mom said.

"Your Dad and brother are coming down right now, they saw you coming towards the house from the 2nd floor."

"Son!" exclaimed his Dad, hugging Tupac too.

"It's been so long!"

"Too long ." said his brother with a serious face. Quickly it turned around to a gigantic smile as he also hugged is brother.

"Hey guys, I think we should let Yaotl come and rest here tonight, while he was gone a fire broke out and it sadly killed his family, he found this out when Montezuma himself spoke to him in private."

"Well of course!" his family all said in sync. That night Yaotl gladly didn't sleep alone. He was grateful that Tupac suggested the idea to his family. That gladness did not help though to his new found depression. All he had now was the warriors. He didn't have a house anymore, he didn't have a family, but he did have friends. While in a hotel after being sent to escort ambassadors to the now built embassy in the Chinese capital, named Beijing, Yaotl met the most beautiful lady he'd ever seen. He had no idea was to do so he told Tupac to meet him at the Tavern. They will discuss something very important while eating plantains with a bit of salt on it, a luxury found a named by the Chinese.

"Hi Tupac." Yaotl greeted his now best friend.

"Hi Yaotl, what are we going to discuss?" he asked his squad leader who was also his very close friend.

"A beautiful women" he slowly replied.

"Her name is Chang Lan, her name means beautiful orchid, and the names not wrong!"

"Well, how do you even know the meaning?" he questioned his higher up.

"I asked her of course, while she was in the lobby of the hotel." he said.

"Did you ask her to a night out?" Tupac questioned.

"No I was too nervous." the cupid stricken leader replied.

"Well you better, we leave in a week from this city back to Tenochtitlan." said Tupac as he stood up from his seat.

"I have to go to the embassy, I'm on guard duty, see ya later." Tupac added as he stepped out the door. Yaotl stared at the wall weighing his options in asking the beautiful women he met out.

AN: Now I can put the story as romance, yay! Thanks for reading the story and don't forget to review!


	3. The Date

The sun crept over the horizon. Birds were chirping and not one cloud was seen in the sky. Groggily a man stood up from his bed. He opened his eyes and said 4 words.

"This was the day" he said determinably. 3 Days before he had to leave this city he WAS going to ask out his love. He was fiercely in love with her, but one problem was that he did not know if she loved him back. But he was going to find out this same day. The man asked her questions when he first met her in this hotel's lobby. He found out that she was single and that she worked at a tavern a few blocks to the east. He called room service and ordered some eggs, sunny side up, with a few strips of bacon. While the order was going through the man was making his bed. After he finished he sat upon a chair facing the doorway, waiting.

"Hello?" a muffled sound came from behind the door. It sounded like it came from a young man no older than his 20s.

"Room service, we have your order of bacon and eggs." the person added. The man opened the door.

"Took you long enough." he chuckled as he tossed 5 golden coins his way. The man eye's opened wide since people usually did not give waiters that amount of money. The waiter passed him his meal, still smoking from the heat in which it was cooked in.

"Th-Than-Thank-yo-you" the waiter finally managed to say.

"No problem" he replied.

The waiter took his food right to the table as a sign of thanks and even got him a free orange juice glass.

_"I might as well say that the glass of juice spilled on the way down and I'll need another one." _the waiter thought. The waiter left the room and said another thank you. The other man sat down with his fork and started chowing away.

_"Wow this tastes good!" _he thought, a smile on his face. When he finally finished eating he called room service once more, this time the person being an older woman who looked like her job was a living hell. She quickly took his plate, put it on her cart and closed the door as she left. The man walked towards a rack with various assortments of clothes. Yesterday after talking with Tupac he felt as though he should buy something to make him look more handsome. Someone suggested to get a suit, which was recently invented by the finest "clothe scientists" of across the land. The suit was affordable and darn handsome in his opinion when he first saw the thing. He put it on and looked at himself from a reflecting device which was just a still pool a water. He thought he looked fine. He then opened the door and closed it, locking it in the process. While walking down the stairs loads of compliments came at him from people of all sizes and ages. He reached the lobby floor, opened the door and stepped into this beautiful day.

"I wonder if I should of have told him to just meet me here instead of lying to him to him that I work here" Chang Lan muttered to herself while sitting at a table close to the entrance of the tavern so she could see Yaotl enter.

_"There he is!" _her mind raced as she thought this.

"Yaotl, over here!" she franticly yelled over the loudness of the tavern.

The man looked to his right and was confused, why was she sitting at a table with a dress on? Doesn't she work here? He raced her and asked her a question to enlighten him about the situation.

"Why are you sitting down with a lovely dress on?" he spoke.

"Are you on your break?"

"I lied to you so you would come here looking for me."

"I was too scared to ask you out on a date." she added. He was furious that she would outright lie to his face but also relieved at the same time, she confirmed that she had the same feelings he had for her.

"So why not start now?" he suggested.

"Let's go outside, it's too loud in here and the weather outside is as good, or even better than it is here." she said.

_"Wow"_ was his only thought for the events unfolding in front of his eyes. He thought of so many things that could happen and what he'd do to fix them. But all he did was enter the tavern and she was delivered on a silver platter.

"So" she said, profusely blushing. Both Yaotl and Chan started leaning in, both blushing even more than before. Their heads got closer and their lips touched.

AN: I tried to make this better and not jumpy as my first other chapters. Hope it's better.


End file.
